Looking for Love
by ramonaflowersxoxo
Summary: After her disastrous break up with Jimmy Jr. Tina finds herself falling for the last person imaginable...Zeke.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Tangled Webs We Weave

Tina and Jimmy Jr. sat with their friends Tammy, Zeke, and Jocelyn in the cafeteria. Tammy was flirting with Zeke as she did on a daily basis, Zeke sat staring at Tina and Jimmy Jr. ignoring Tammy's many inappropriate comments and Jocelyn sat there making goo-goo faces at Jimmy Jr. while he wasn't looking. Tina stared at Jimmy Jr. draping her arm around his shoulder. While she stared at her boyfriend Zeke abruptly shouted.

"Okay Tammy! Can you just shut the hell up!? Please!?"

Tammy looked at him, anger very present on her face, and stood, looking down the rows of seats toward Tina.

"Tina, we're leaving. Bye losers.", she said grabbing Tina by the arm and dragging her out of the cafeteria.

"Tammy? What the hell?", Tina said eyeing Tammy.

"Did you hear Zeke? He's never talked to me like that."

"I'm sorry, Tammy. Is there anything I can do?"

Tammy eyed Tina. Tina knew what Tammy wanted to hear, but she didn't want to volunteer. Tina closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath and looked back at Tammy.

"Tammy...do you want me to talk to Zeke for you?", Tina asked finally.

"Oh! Tina! This is why we're besties!", Tammy shrieked.

"Do you want me to do it now?"

"Duh!", Tammy yelped.

Tina nodded. "I'll be back.", she said, turning back and walking the way she came.

Tina walked to the cafeteria and pushed the doors open. As soon as she stepped inside she saw it. Jimmy Jr. and Jocelyn making out at their table. Zeke nowhere to be seen. Tina's mind went into overdrive.

Tina ran up the aisle of the cafeteria and grabbed Jocelyn's soda from the table and proceeded to dump it on the two of them. Jocelyn screamed and jumped up looking around furiously. Jimmy Jr. looked up in a disgruntled manner until he realized it was Tina. He then stood up and tried to apologize.

Ignoring him Tina ran back up the aisle as the tears streamed down her face. She had to find Tammy. She had to tell Tammy what just happened. She had to tell someone. She had to go home. Running to her locker she grabbed her stuff and ran for the door, texting Tammy as she ran. Between the tears and her text attempts she didn't notice a body ahead of her until the second and then...BOOM! She was lying on the ground, now crying from the pain and her unknown relationship status.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the hand extended to her. "Zeke…", she stammered between tears. "What...are...you...doing...here?"

"I left the cafeteria right after you and Tammy. What's wrong Tina girl?", Zeke asked.

"It doesn't matter…", Tina sobbed taking Zeke's hand.

"Aw, come on T-bird. You can talk to me…", Zeke said pulling her up to her feet.

"I caught Jimmy Jr. kissing Jocelyn after I left…", Tina said rubbing her eyes again.

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

"I saw 'em right before I left the cafeteria. It made me kinda mad, so I left. Tried to decide whether or not to go to the gym, but then bumped into you. How you holding up girl?", Zeke asked.

"I dumped a soda on them...I don't know what to do!", Tina screamed, falling back to her knees.

Zeke sat next to her, with a an arm around her waist. "It's gonna be okay girl," he said wiping a tear with his index finger, "You don't deserve to be treated like that."

Tina stared at him, trying to concentrate on something other than her imminent break up. She knew she had to break up with Jimmy Jr. This wasn't the first time he had cheated on her and she knew it wouldn't be the last. So, she closed her eyes and pushed herself off the floor. She took her phone out of her pocket and sent the break up text. She then turned to Zeke.

"I'm going home. Thanks for the pep talk Zeke.", she said walking to the end of the hall and not turning to look back. She closed her eyes once more, forcing back the tears. Jimmy Jr. could just make out with whoever he wanted. She was done putting up with his cheating, sweet talking ass. She turned off her phone and walked home.

xxx

Zeke walked toward his house. He couldn't believe J-Ju cheated on Tina...again. He hated seeing her upset and Jimmy Jr. always cheated on her. From Jocelyn to Julie. It never ended. Zeke didn't know what to do about it. So he just walked home.

Zeke had it tough. He lived with his dad and stepmom. Not knowing his mom was tough on him, but it helped toughen him up. Nothing bothered him now, except Jimmy Jr. and his indecisive games with Tina. Everytime she started to be happy without him he would come crawling back distracting her and winning her love once again. He didn't know how to tell her he loved her, but he knew that she had loved Jimmy Jr. since she was twelve.

 _I would never treat her like that. I don't have much, but what I do have I would give up to be with her,_ Zeke thought to himself, but then shook his head. The more he thought about it the madder he got.

Zeke was finally home. He opened the door and walked straight to his room. Pushing the door open he threw his bag on the floor and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He then belly flopped onto his bed and went through all the messages Jimmy Jr. had sent him. All of them about Tina. He shook his head and responded with a simple "I'm busy" then messaged Tina.

He sat there waiting for a response, but nothing. After a few restless minutes he stood up and started pacing the floor. Should he go see her? Should he just leave her alone? Should he just forget everything that happened and go see Jimmy Jr.? With a sigh he decided to go check on Tina and hoped that Jimmy Jr. wouldn't see him.

Zeke tiptoed through the living room, heading for the back door in the kitchen when he bumped into his stepmom.

"Where ya goin'?" She asked.

"Umm...I was gonna go see a girl." Zeke said looking at the floor.

"Oh...well...have fun." She said smiling.

"Bye," Zeke said walking through the kitchen and out the front door.

As he walked he saw Jimmy Jr. riding his bike his way. He paced himself and started walking faster. It wasn't until Jimmy Jr. brought his bike to a skidding stop in front of him that he acknowledged him.

"Zeke, I need to talk to you.", Jimmy Jr. said.

"What's up J-Ju? Can't talk long. Stepmom is sending me to the library and the store for somethings.", Zeke lied looking back at his house.

"I need help with _Tina_ ,", Jimmy Jr. began, "I don't know how to get her back."

"Maybe you should just leave her alone. Give her some time.", Zeke responded.

"I can't do that. Everytime I do she ends up talking to Josh or noone and just ignores me. I mean she broke up with me. She always comes back...right?", Jimmy Jr. said.

Zeke felt the anger building up. The reliance Jimmy Jr. had on Tina's forgiveness always made him angry. He never wanted Tina until he no longer had her. Zeke tried to calm himself down, but knew that he was going to upset Jimmy Jr. with his honesty.

"Why don't you...I don't know...not cheat on her? You know pay attention to her? Love her?" Zeke said hearing the edge in his voice as he said it.

"Excuse me?", Jimmy Jr. gawked, eyes filled with shock.

"You need to make up your mind about what you want. She deserves someone who only wants her. Not someone who has her, but wants to kiss everyone else.", Zeke said.

Jimmy Jr. snickered, "Someone like you?"

Zeke glared at him. "You know, I felt bad for lovin' her, until I saw how you kept screwin' her over."

"It's whatever. I want her back even if that means I have to fight for her." Jimmy Jr. said.

"I'm not fighting you. I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong. See ya around, idiot." Zeke said turning to walk away.

Zeke walked the rest of the way to the restaurant and looked in the window. He saw her. She and her siblings were all sitting at a table doing their homework. Occasionally Louise would stand up and whack Gene in the head with a pencil and then start howling with laughter. She'd then sit back down and focus on the paper sitting in front of her. Tina looked somber as she stared at the paper on the table.

Zeke tried his hardest, but couldn't bring himself to open the door. He then turned back toward his house and began walking. On his way home he saw Jimmy Jr. riding up to his Jimmy Pesto's. He then got off his bike looked at Zeke, smirked, and flipped him off.

xxx

It had been two days since she ended it with Jimmy Jr. her crush since middle school. They had been through more than any couple should. She had caught him cheating seven times since they got together their freshman year of high school. She always forgave him and ignored the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach that it would happen again. She hadn't mentioned her break up to her family, but they suspected something was wrong.

Jimmy Jr. had sent her forty-nine messages apologizing and making empty promises that she knew he wouldn't keep. So, she ignored them, deleting each one as they came through. She knew that if she read them she would let him back in, but she wouldn't let that happen again. It was time for her to tell her family.

At dinner that night she sat quietly waiting for the right time. Her family sat talking about their Sunday events. Everything from Louise's date with Logan to her mom dropping her cell phone in the restaurant deep fryer. After everyone talked about their day, they stared at Tina. Tina sat feeling awkward.

"How ya doin' honey?", Linda asked.

"I'm...okay…", Tina said scooting peas across her plate. "Jimmy Jr. and I broke up."

"What!?", Linda exclaimed. "Aww, my poor baby! What happened?"

"I caught him making out with Jocelyn. In the cafeteria.", Tina responded shortly.

"Isn't that like the hundredth time he's cheated on you?", Louise asked.

"Yes...which is why I was hoping you and Gene could be my school bodyguards. You know...keep Jimmy Jr. away from me. I know that if he and I talk we'll get back together," Tina said still staring at her unfinished peas, which began to take the form of a horse on her plate.

"Tina...no offense, but you know that I don't like to get involved in your love life," Louise said shrugging her shoulders, "but...since you're my favorite sister...I suppose I can be offense and defense."

"I'm your only sister and thank you.", Tina said standing and hugging her sister who was struggling to get out of her arms.

"I've got your back also, T!", Gene yelled as his phone rang. "Oh it's Courtney. I'll be back."

Tina looked at her mother who hadn't said anything, but stared at her eldest daughter. Tina cleared the table as her mom continued to sit there.

"Tina honey...please sit down.", Linda said. "Honey...why do you let Jimmy Jr. treat you like this?"

"I've like-liked him since I first saw him mom. It's not like I enjoy feeling like my heart is being ripped out," Tina said as she felt tears running down her face.

"Tina…", Linda said grabbing her daughter's hand.

"I'm okay mom," Tina began taking a deep breath. "I just need to go lie down."

"Okay honey." Linda said getting up and clearing the remainder of the items off the table.

Tina walked into her room and flung her body on the bed. She then picked up her still vibrating phone from the nightstand. Twenty more messages. She shook her head and deleted them. After deleting the messages she saw where Zeke had texted her the other day while her phone was off.

Tina sighed and sent Zeke an apology text for not responding. Not even a minute later her phone buzzed with a response. She sighed again and laid her phone on back on the nightstand, closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Loneliest Number

Zeke walked to school on Monday morning. He knew things we're going to be different. He and Jimmy Jr. were no longer friends, which meant they wouldn't sit at the same lunch table. Meaning no Tammy, which was great, but Jimmy Jr. was one of his only friends.

As he approached the entrance of school he took a deep breath, knowing he had to stand his ground. Zeke walked through the double doors and went straight to his locker, grabbed his English textbook and notebook, throwing his other books in his locker. After slamming his locker shut he walked straight to his classroom and sat right next to Tina.

"Hey T-bird.", Zeke said. "How ya doin' girl?"

"I'm fine, Zeke.", Tina said staring at her weekend homework for Calculus.

"Well, that's good girl!", Zeke said. "Can I ask you something?"

"What Zeke?", Tina asked.

"Can I sit with you at lunch?", Zeke asked. "J-Ju...I mean, Jimmy Jr. and I are no longer friends."

"Aww...what happened?", Tina asked.

"Just a disagreement.", Zeke said.

"Well, I guess you can sit with me.", Tina said.

"That means a lot to me.", Zeke said. "Thanks T-town."

"You're welcome.", Tina said laying her head on her desk.

Zeke looked at Tina with concern. She wasn't acting like herself. As she laid her head on her desk she dozed off. Zeke took a deep breath and tapped her shoulder. She shot up in shock, her eyes trying to focus on him.

"Zeke.", Tina hissed.

"Mr. Barden was heading this way to pick up homework. I didn't want ya to get in trouble. Sorry.", Zeke said looking to the front of the classroom. Mr. Barden stood and headed down the aisles taking the workbook page he had assigned the night before.

Tina handed her sheet to Mr. Barden as he passed, then turned to Zeke. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tense and tired.", she said.

"Do you need to talk?", Zeke whispered as Mr. Barden began his lecture.

"There's nothing to really say. I'm just trying to stay away from Jimmy Jr.," she began, "it's just kind of difficult to stay away from him. He's in most of my classes."

"Do you want my help?", Zeke asked.

"What about Tammy?", Tina asked looking in the direction of her bestie.

"What about her?", Zeke said looking confused.

"Tammy will get pretty mad at me if we hang out.", Tina said looking up at the whiteboard as Mr. Barden scanned the room.

"Why? It's not like we're going out or anything.", Zeke said.

"Well...uhhhhhhh…", Tina said looking at the floor.

Zeke couldn't say anything. He knew Tammy liked him. He also knew he probably instigated the feelings she had, but he didn't reciprocate them. He flirted with Tammy for fun, that was it, but he should have known that Tammy would read more into his intentions. Zeke just shook his head and looked up at the whiteboard, waiting for class to be over.

Zeke sat back in his seat and thought about what the rest of the day would be like. He knew it would be quiet. That was a no brainer. His best friend wasn't there to help him cause a ruckus. Zeke shook his head. It was going to be a long day, but maybe things would look up. He tried his hardest to keep his mind off Tina, but she was always on his mind. His mind went wild. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but couldn't stand it if she didn't feel the same way.

xxx

The bell rang. It was finally lunch period. Tina pushed herself off her desk and dashed to her locker where Louise was waiting for her. After throwing her things in her locker she looked down at her little sister.

"Where's Gene?", she asked.

"I don't know. I saw him upset with Courtney earlier.", Louise said shrugging.

"Well, Zeke wants to have lunch with us. Apparently he and Jimmy Jr. are no longer friends.", Tina said looking at her sister.

"I guess that's fine.", Louise said shrugging once again.

The two of them headed to the cafeteria only stopping to drop off a form Louise needed to have signed for Mr. Frond. Louise dropped the form on his desk and then walked around his desk, swiftly sitting a push pin on the left side of his swivel chair. Louise then signaled for Tina to lead the way out of Mr. Frond's office, chuckling manically to herself. Tina just shook her head.

As they approached the cafeteria the doors suddenly swung open. Mr. Frond was leading Zeke, Jimmy Jr. and Gene from the cafeteria. Upon second glance, Tina noticed blood coming from Jimmy Jr.'s bottom lip, right nostril, and a jagged cut across his right eyebrow; Gene had blood covering his nose, two black eyes, and a scratch going down his arm; Zeke however looked just fine and was standing tall and proud.

Mr. Frond looked at Tina and Louise. "Get in the cafeteria before the two of you get into trouble as well.", he spat as his nostrils flared.

"Yes, sir.", Tina said dragging Louise by the arm.

"Don't quit your day job, Frond!", Louise yelled out as the cafeteria doors closed.

As soon as Tina stepped into the cafeteria Tammy was running toward her with all the news about what had gone down before she walked in. Louise was called to Mr. Frond's office as soon as she got her lunch. After chuckling to herself she went back to Frond's office.

"Like, you so should have been here!", Tammy said with a sigh.

"What happened again? Sorry I was distracted.", Tina said watching her said watching her sister leave the room.

"Okay, so Jimmy Jr. walked up to your brother and was begging him to help get you back, but Gene kept saying no. Well, Jimmy Jr. didn't like that answer, so he punched Gene over and over again. Well, Zeke saw what was going on and knocked Jimmy Jr. around until he Mr. Frond intervened."

"WHAT!?", Tina yelled, standing to go find her brother.

"I know! I was so confused. I didn't even know Jimmy Jr. dumped you!", Tammy shouted.

"That's because I dumped him," Tina said slowly, "I caught him with Jocelyn...again."

"WHAT! When did this happen?", Tammy yelled in shock.

"Last Friday...when I went to find Zeke for you…", Tina said.

"Oh my god, Tina! Why didn't you tell me?", Tammy asked.

"I didn't take it too well...I dumped a soda on the two of them and then ran home."

Tammy started laughing uncontrollably. "I can't believe you would do that.", she said laughing still. Tina just looked at her now feeling extremely self conscious for her actions the previous week.

Tammy was her best friend, but she wasn't the best at the sentimental friend stuff. She tried her best to be patient with Tammy, but sometimes she was too much. Today was one of the days when she just couldn't deal with Tammy.

"Tammy, I'm going to go see Mr. Frond. I'll see you in class. Okay?", Tina said changing the subject.

"Okay, Tina.", Tammy said looking down at her lunch.

Tina left the cafeteria in the direction of Mr. Frond's office. As she walked she thought about how different things felt. She never really had alone time when she was with Jimmy Jr. It was always the two of them together. It was nice to be alone for once.

Tina knocked on Mr. Frond's office door. "Mr. Frond?"

"Tina. What do you want?", Mr. Frond asked from the door.

"Is Gene in trouble?", Tina asked.

"Tina...you know I can't divulge information like that, but yes.", Mr. Frond said.

"But Gene didn't do anything. Jimmy Jr. started everything.", Tina said glaring at Mr. Frond.

"Tina, unless you have something you need guidance with then I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.", Mr. Frond said.

"Yes, sir.", Tina said turning to walk away.

As Tina walked back down the hall she heard Jimmy Jr. yelling. Knowing she should stay out of it her curiosity got the best of her. Peeking around the corner she could see Jocelyn crying. Tina looked from Jimmy Jr. to Jocelyn who was sitting on the floor, hands covering her face.

"This is your fault!", Jimmy Jr. shouted.

"I said I'm sorry!", Jocelyn sobbed. "I thought you really liked me!"

"I was with Tina! It's your fault she dumped me!", Jimmy Jr. continued.

Tina was so angry at Jocelyn, but she knew what was right and she knew Jimmy Jr. just wasn't it.

Tina walked around the corner and pushed Jimmy Jr. angrily. "Leave her alone, Jimmy Jr.", Tina said glaring at him.

Jimmy Jr. looked shocked. Tina had never told him what to do or she had and just hadn't asserted any dominance. Jimmy Jr. shook his head and looked solemnly at Tina.

"Tina, please take me back.", he begged.

Tina turned to Jocelyn and offered her hand. Jocelyn cautiously took Tina's hand. After helping Jocelyn up, the two walked back the way Tina had come, ignoring Jimmy Jr.'s pleads. As they walked Jocelyn apologized profusely. Tina just looked straight ahead.

"Tina...I'm really, really sorry," Jocelyn said looking at Tina with tears still in her eyes.

"Look Jocelyn, I forgive you, but I don't think we can friends anymore. I hope you understand. I would say it's nothing personal, but it kind of is."

Jocelyn looked down at the floor as she walked. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Tina looked straight ahead, counting the seconds that passed. After miscounting five times, she gave up.

xxx

 _Dear Tina._ Zeke wrote on another piece paper, which he balled up and tossed in the trash with the other letters he had started. He shook his head and looked around the room. Louise and Gene sat next to each other in the dingy classroom. Jimmy Jr. however sat on the other side of the room glaring straight at Zeke.

'Sorry you're stuck in here.' Zeke wrote on a piece of paper that he passed to Gene. Gene just shrugged and looked forward. The hour passed slower than his usual detention trips. He found himself dozing off a couple of times, but jostled himself awake.

 _I thought me being friendless would result in less detention trips._ Zeke thought to himself shaking his head. He couldn't believe he just started hitting Jimmy Jr. in the middle of the cafeteria. Oddly enough, he didn't feel bad about it.

The remaining five minutes drug on. He sat thinking about Tina and how she was doing. He wondered whether she had thought about him. He wondered if she ever thought about the possibility that they could be together.

As the bell rang Zeke pushed off his desk and walked toward Gene. He watched as Jimmy Jr. left the classroom. Zeke turned back to Gene.

"I'm sorry about what he did.", he said looking at the floor.

"It's really no big deal. Do you want to come to our house? I'm going to need a little help explaining this one to my family.", Gene said.

"I don't mind.", Zeke said.

Louise looked at Zeke smiling and shook her head.

"What's so funny?", Zeke asked.

"You just want to see Tina.", Louise said under her breath.

"Does Tina know that?", Zeke asked Louise in a fluster.

"Ha!", Louise shrieked. "No...she's oblivious to boys who actually care about her."

"Oh...well...that's good.", He said taking a calming breath.

Gene looked between the two of them. "Are we gonna go or just stand here?"

"Following you.", Louise said extending her hand in front of her as she bowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for all of your support! Hope all is well. There's going to be cliffhanger this chapter, that will change everyone's life! Hope you guys enjoy it, tell me what you think in the reviews!

Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here's Chapter 3 hope you enjoy it as much as the rest!

* * *

Chapter 3: Life As We Knew It

Tina walked around the restaurant looking for something to do. The place was more dead than it had been in weeks and the amount of work it took to keep the place clean was minimal. After pacing for what seemed like forever Tina flopped down on a stool. Her dad was in the basement grinding the meat to get through the rest of the day and her mom was in the back washing dishes, leaving her in charge of the floor.

Tina looked around the empty restaurant and sighed. She felt her emotional day taking a toll on her, but didn't feel like dwelling on it. She always felt that her problems were little compared to the rest of the families problem.

Suddenly the entry bell rang. Tina jumped to her feet and looked in the direction of the door, rolling her eyes after realizing it was her siblings and Zeke. Sitting back down, she started questioning Louise.

"Detention?", she asked.

"Yep!", Louise screamed in her sister's ear.

"Really, Louise?", Tina yelled turning to look at Gene and Zeke. "I'm assuming detention as well."

"Yep.", Zeke said feeling awkward.

"Unfortunately.", Gene said glancing down at his watch.

Tina looked at her brother sympathetically. She could see that the swelling in his eyes had gone down. The blood that had caked his nose earlier that day had been washed away and the cut on his arm wasn't as bad as it originally looked. She then looked at Zeke, who didn't have a mark on his body.

She knew he wasn't the one she should be mad at, but she could feel the anger bubbling inside her. Zeke noticed her staring and he cocked his head. She just shook hers in response.

"How is it that you came out of that fight unscathed?" Tina asked.

Zeke flinched. "I didn't start that fight Tina.", he said, his tone warning her not push the issue.

"Who was in a fight?", Linda asked coming around the corner.

As soon as she saw her little boy's face she ran over to him and lightly grabbed his cheeks. "Aww! What happened to my baby? Who did this to you?", She exclaimed.

"Jimmy Jr., but it isn't that big a deal mom.", Gene said looking at his mother.

"My poor baby." Linda said hugging him tightly.

"Mom, is it okay if Zeke stays for dinner?", Louise asked.

"Of course he can.", Linda said smiling.

"You don't have to do that, Mrs. B.", Zeke said.

"It's no problem, really. Gene had asked if Courtney could come over earlier, so we made plenty of extra food.", Linda said smiling at Zeke.

Tina glared at Louise, but Louise just smiled at her. "Tina, could I talk to you in private?", Louis asked, pulling her sister to the kitchen of their parent's restaurant.

"Sure.", Tina said.

Louise drug her sister to the walk in and cracked the door behind them.

"What is wrong with you?", Tina asked.

"Zeke really likes you, Tina. You shouldn't just shut him out. I know you don't really know him as well as you know Jimmy Jr., but he seems like he really cares about you. He's worried about you, you know.", Louise said.

"Zeke doesn't like me," Tina began, "and even if he did, I don't feel the same way about him. I just broke up with Jimmy Jr. I don't need to be thinking about boys."

"Tina, I know you. You would be miserable in a world with no boys. Don't wait around for Jimmy Jr. He's never going to treat you right. He only wants to be with you when he thinks you don't want him. It's the rush he's after, not you.", Louise spat out.

"Don't you think I know that, damn it?", Tina asked feeling herself crying before she could stop herself.

"Tina, just let him go. Have fun. Hang out with Zeke.", Louise pushed.

"But Tammy will get really mad.", Tina said thinking about her best friend.

"Tammy doesn't really want Zeke. Tammy just wants any guy that pays her attention.", Louise said.

"I suppose.", Tina said.

"There is no 'I suppose', because you know I'm right.", Louis said looking at her sister. "Now go out there and make nice, you never know, there just may be a spark."

Tina nodded out of obligation and exited the walk in.

xxx

Zeke had never been inside Tina's home and as he stood in her living room he felt awkward. He had imagined what her house was like many times, but he never thought he'd ever see it. As he looked at the family photos he saw happiness that he never really had.

Gene walked into the living room with Courtney. Gene looked at Zeke and smiled. "Having fun?"

"Yeah. Y'all have got yourselves a nice place here," Zeke responded smiling.

"Well, good. Hope you feel that way after dinner," Gene retorted quietly.

"What?", Zeke questioned confused.

Gene shook his head and responded with a simple "Nothing".

Zeke sat on the couch quietly looking around the room thinking about what Tina was doing. As soon as they had walked upstairs to her house she ran to her room. He felt the rejection growing in his chest. It sucked, but he just kept his head up.

"Dinner's ready!", Linda yelled excitedly. "Everyone get in here!"

Zeke hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen sitting down at the dinner table. Everyone else followed suit. Tina sat next to him, with Louise on her other side. Gene and Courtney sat close, tightly holding hands. Bob and Linda sat facing each other either end of the table. Everyone began passing around mashed potatoes, creamed corn, French bread, and fried chicken. Zeke took a little bit of everything and began eating.

"So how was everyone's day?", Linda asked looking around the table.

Everyone sat quietly. Until Bob broke the silence. "The restaurant did great today."

"That's great honey!", Lin said smiling.

"Mr. Frond sat on a thumb tack," Louise said smiling.

"Louise, honey, how many times do we have to tell you to stop messing with Mr. Frond? The poor man is going to end up going insane, because of you. He'll be institutionalized...sitting in a corner in a straight jacket," Linda began trying not to chuckle.

"Oh boo hoo," Louise retorted.

Linda shook her head then looked at Gene and Courtney. "How are you two?"

Gene had a sour look on his face. After taking a deep breath just nodded solemnly, taking a bite of chicken and chewing it obnoxiously. Courtney looked at him angrily. "We actually needed to talk to you."

"No we don't," Gene began, "everything is great, wonderful, fun."

"You okay Gene? You're sweating," Louise said looking at him confused.

"I can't take the pressure," Gene shouted, "Courtney's pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I had a bit of writer's block, but it seems to be cleared up! So this chapter isn't touching too much on the pregnancy, but that will come up again VERY soon.

Pinkprincess1357 I'm happy that you have enjoyed my writing. I'm hoping you'll enjoy the next chapter. :)

britinvasion80 Thank you for your support. :)

Life Strong I enjoy the Tina and Zeke pairing as well. I feel like there just isn't enough of it. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. :)

audresacoolkid Sorry it took so long. Here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Love Hurts

Everyone sat silently, mouths gaped open around the dinner table. Everyone except Tina, who's only response was, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The rest of the family, and Zeke, just continued to stare at Gene and Courtney, who looked like she was on the verge of crying. The one to finally break the silence was Linda.

"Zeke, Louise, Tina I think we should leave your father to talk to Gene and Courtney," Linda stammered, "Bob, you need to talk to your son."

Zeke stood awkwardly, looking at Tina who continued to sit staring at Gene making the same obnoxious noise that drove her father mad. After a long pause, he gently took Tina's hand and pulled her up from her seat leading her out of the dining room to the stairs that led outside.

"Zeke," Tina hissed, "What are you doing?"

"We're gettin' outta here Tina-girl," Zeke said smiling.

"But, Gene," Tina began before being cut off by Zeke.

"Gene isn't your problem. He made his bed, now he's gotta lay in it. Let your parents deal with Gene, you and I are going out. Got it?", Zeke asked.

Tina nodded and followed Zeke down the stairs. When they got to the door, Tina paused and looked back up the stairs. Zeke squeezed her hand trying to reassure her. After a few moments and deep breaths Tina opened the door to the outside world and walked out with the last person she ever thought she'd be with, Zeke.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Tina looked into the dark windows of the businesses around them. Jimmy Pesto's was the one that stood out the most. She had walked into Pesto's place many times to see Jimmy Jr., but now she was walking down the sidewalk with his best friend. She shook her head, trying to push Jimmy Jr. out of her mind. He was still contacting her after the break up and pulling the same strings that he always did, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall for his tricks again. She couldn't. He had hurt her one too many times.

Tina picked up the pace, trying to get to the corner that took them toward the wharf and away from Pesto's. Gene and Courtney's situation was the perfect distraction from her tragic love life, but as usual when all hell broke loose she was asked to leave the scene. Zeke walked quietly beside her, still holding her hand. Upon this realization, Tina shook her hand free and walked a couple steps ahead.

"Thanks," She started weakly, but stopped short unable to properly thank him.

"For what?", Zeke responded skeptically.

"For getting me out of there."

"It was no problem at all," he retorted shortly, looking down at his feet as they walked.

"How can I pay you back?", Tina asked quietly.

"Aww, well, never mind. You don't have to pay me back for anything T-bird.", he said smiling.

Tina could by the look in his eyes that something had come to mind when she asked, she didn't know whether or not she press the issue. All of her instincts told her to let it go, not bring it up again, but her curiosity was peaked.

"Tell me," Tina finally said with a long sigh.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what you were thinking before you said nevermind."

"Oh, that," Zeke said chuckling to himself, "It was nothing. It was...stupid."

"Zeke, just friggin' tell me."

"It's...embarrassing."

"Zeke! Tell me dammit!"

To Tina's surprised Zeke grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him. Looking into her eyes, he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She stood there, eyes open in shock as Zeke moved his calloused hands to caress her face, sliding his tongue between her warm, parted lips. He began to lick her lips as his fingers began playing with her hair, looping it from finger to finger.

When Zeke finally pulled away, Tina was still in a daze. She put her hand to her mouth and turned, running back through back alleys to the fire escape outside her room. She climbed the fire escape, opened the window and hopped inside closing the window behind her, but not before hearing Zeke behind her calling out her name.

xXx

Feelings of rejection resonated inside Zeke's chest as he walked to the outskirts of town on the way to his small home. His mind raced and he could feel his heart pounding. His heart skipped a beat as his phone vibrated, hoping it was Tina, he flipped it open.

"Hey! Wanna meet up? - Tammy"

His heart sank, but he ignored it as he responded to Tammy with a yes. It's not like they would do anything. Tammy would try to make a move and then he would turn her down, but it would boost his ego to feel like someone wanted him. He turned around again and headed back into town, to his and Tammy's spot in the park.

"Hey stranger," Tammy said smiling as he walked toward her.

"Hey. What's up?" Zeke asked attempting a smile.

"Just wanted to meet up," Tammy said sliding closer to Zeke.

"Well, I'm here," Zeke stated frankly.

Tammy chuckled and placed her perfectly manicured hand on Zeke's arm and gently twirled him around. Zeke was preparing to turn her down when she stood and closed the gap, sitting on his lap. Zeke, unable to resist, pulled her face down to his and kissed her angrily. As much as he wanted to be kissing someone else, he knew that other person didn't want him, so he'd settle for something else.

They sat kissing until Tammy finally pulled away and looked at Zeke grinning. Zeke forced himself to smile as he tried not to think of Tina. He wanted to turn his attention to Tammy, but he couldn't force Tina out of his mind.

"So, you finally decide to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Tammy asked, spinning of piece of hair between her fingers.

Zeke hadn't thought of asking her anything. He didn't want to be with Tammy in any sense, but he was tired of being alone. Instead of saying this he just nodded, hoping that he would somehow become happy with this arrangement. He knew that he and Tammy had nothing in common, but he was tired of waiting around for Tina, especially after she made it clear that she didn't care for him the way he cared for her.

Tammy screamed happily as Zeke sat in silence.

"I have so many plans! We have to make the announcement at school on Monday! It has to be big! God, it feels like I've been waiting for you to ask since, well, since forever!", Tammy screamed giddily.

"Wait, hold on," Zeke started, "We don't need to announce anything to anyone. We need to take it like super slow."

"Excuse me?", Tammy responded angrily.

"What?", Zeke asked confused.

"What are you talking about? Take things slow? I have taken things slow! I've waited for you to ask me out since I moved to this stupid town!", Tammy yelled.

"Well, I feel like we should take this slow, meaning keep it to yourself for awhile." Zeke said taking a stand against the girl he knew would not take any advice from anyone.

Tammy drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Fine."

"Okay, well I need to head home.", Zeke said quietly.

"Okay. I'll see you Monday." Tammy replied pursing her lips, still angry.

Zeke turned and headed back in the direction of home. Staring at the street his heart pounded, so many thoughts ran through his head. The night had come to a devastating end in his opinion. He knew that he and Tammy wouldn't last long, but he didn't want Tina to know that they were together, he knew that that would give off a really bad impression of himself. Zeke wasn't a player. He wasn't just using Tina. He was using Tammy, but not to make Tina jealous, he was just tired of not having anyone. He had waited for Tina for a long time and had nothing to show for it.

Zeke approached his house, walked around to his bedroom window, opened it and crawled inside kicking off his shoes. Zeke threw himself onto his bed and dozed off into a restless sleep.

xXx

Tina stepped out of her room at six the following morning. Everyone usually slept in on Saturdays, but today she couldn't sleep in. Her father had slept on the floor next to her parent's bed the night before, so Tina snuck into their room and hopped in the bed with her mother, who woke up startled.

"Tina!", Linda howled, "You scared me!"

"Hey mom," Tina said, tears running down her face.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?", her mother asked rubbing her head, "Is it Jimmy Jr.? Do you want me to go have a long talk with him?"

"No mom. This is about...about…" Tina began, but couldn't finish.

"Honey…talk to me." Her mother pleaded.

"It's about Zeke. I'm just confused."

"What happened?"

"Zeke and I left the house last night after Gene's...big news...and...and…"

"And what honey?"

"He...he kissed me…" Tina said between sobs. "I couldn't sleep last night, because I was confused and I've never felt like that before, even when Jimmy Jr. kissed me, it didn't feel the same and I don't know what to do. I ran away from him after he did it and I feel awful, but I was overwhelmed."

Linda shook her head affectionately. "Honey, it's okay to be confused. Everyone gets confused sometimes. Like your father last night. He handled things with Gene...well, very badly. He was confused as to why I made him on the sleep on the floor. My point is that everyone gets confused about things. I know you just broke up with Jimmy Jr., but you don't need to keep hoping that Jimmy Jr. is going to change, because he has proven many times that he will continue to break your heart. No matter how many second chances you give him, he throws them away."

Tina nodded, tears still running from her eyes. "I'll talk to Zeke on Monday."

Linda kissed her daughter's head and asked her to go to the store before everyone woke up. Tina nodded and walked to her room to get dressed. She put on a fluffy pink sweater with a pair of jeans. After scanning her room, she shut the door and walked down the hall, grabbed her mom's debit card and walked down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk.

Tina started toward Fresh Feed, the grocery store that her mother had worked for a short period of time when things were tight. Tina took a right at the end of the road and walked up to the entrance of the store. She grabbed a cart and pulled the list her mother had written the night before out of her pocket.

Tina walked up and down the aisles grabbing the few things her mother needed today. When she was finished she went to the register, waiting for the clerk to ring her up. She stood there quietly looking over all the magazines in the rack when she heard a familiar screaming noise.

"Tina!", Tammy screamed as she saw her friend across the store.

"Hey Tammy.", Tina whispered as she put her items on the conveyor belt.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm seeing you here! I've missed you this weekend.", Tammy said in her too loud voice. The cashier glared at her, to which she just rolled her eyes.

Tina moved up to the register with Tammy on her heels. "Yeah, my mom sent me to get some stuff this morning.", Tina said giving her debit card to the woman behind the register.

"Well, I'm so glad to see you. I heard Jimmy Jr. and Jocelyn started dating last night. I know how you feel about him, I just thought you'd want to hear it from me instead of someone else." Tammy began, talking louder to annoy the cashier.

Tina took her debit card along with her bags and headed toward the door. "Eh, I don't care.", she said simply, which peaked Tammy's interest.

"Oh are you talking to Josh again?"

"No, I'm not really talking to anyone right now.", Tina said, dreading telling her friend that she had fallen for Zeke.

"That's too bad.", Tammy said half-heartedly, "Oh my god! I forgot to tell you! Guess who asked me out!"

"Who?" Tina asked quietly, feeling her stomach sink.

"Zeke!" Tammy squealed, hugging Tina, who felt the tears from earlier that morning forming once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I kinda had some writers block that still isn't quite resolved, BUT I'm working on it and the next chapter should be up soon!

Chapter 5: Love Stinks

Monday morning came too fast. Zeke pulled himself out of bed and dug through his dresser, pulling out a black v-neck and pair of jeans. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel and left through the back door, yelling a goodbye to anyone who was listening.

As he walked toward the school he felt a tinge of anxiety. He hadn't seen Tammy since she declared their new relationship status and really didn't want to deal with her today. He reached the school fifteen minutes before the bell rang, just around the time Tina went to her locker. He got to her locker right before she turned down the hall. When she saw him waiting there she turned and walked the other way.

"Hey! T-bird! What are you doing?", Zeke yelled running after her.

"Zeke.", she mumbled.

"I just wanted to apologize for kissing you. I shouldn't have. I should've waited for you to say it was okay...I didn't expect you to run off like that." He explained quietly.

"It's fine," Tina lied, "but you should apologize to Tammy."

"What are you talking about?", Zeke asked drawing in a short breath.

"Well, you should apologize to Tammy for kissing me right before asking her out.", Tina spat, hearing the jealousy in her voice.

Zeke stopped in his tracks. "Look, Tina."

"Don't 'look, Tina' me. You're no different than Jimmy Jr.. I can't believe I started to have feelings for you!", Tina yelled, tears filling her eyes. Many people stopped and stared in her direction, but she didn't care. She turned, bumping into Zeke, who was standing mouth agape, and walked back to her locker just as the first bell rang.

xXx

Zeke sat in the front of his English class. He couldn't believe Tina had feelings for him. Maybe it was some weird joke, but he knew that word would get around about it either way. Tammy would find out that her "best friend" had feelings for him. She just had to yell it out in the middle of the hall. Tammy would make Tina's life a living hell when she found out and he just couldn't have that.

The bell rang and Zeke ran into the hall, bumping right into Gene. Gene looked grim, which was normal on a Monday, but Zeke could tell something else was going on from the look on his face.

"Hey, Gene!", Zeke shouted, "How is everything?"

"Oh, ya know, my parents didn't take the news too well.", Gene responded in a whisper.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad wants me out by the end of the week. Courtney's dad isn't kicking her out, but he doesn't want me to see her anymore.", Gene said, his voice dry.

"Why don't you stay with me? That'll solve the housing issue," Zeke responding, offering a sincere smile. "My parents won't mind."

"That means a lot. Are you sure that'll be okay?", Gene asked.

"Yeah. I'll talk to them tomorrow. Hell, I'll get 'em to help ya move.", Zeke said happily.

"Thanks!", Gene said looking a little less gloomy.

"As far as the Courtney thing, let her dad cool down a bit. I'm sure she'll try to see you despite what he says.", Zeke said hopefully.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right.", Gene said, as he and Zeke walked toward the cafeteria.

xXx

Tina walked to the cafeteria with Tammy who was talking nonstop about her plans with Zeke. Tina felt her heart drop as she listened to her best friend go on and on about the guy she cared about. She shook the thoughts from her head.

"So, how long do you think you guys will last?", Tina asked quietly.

"What do you mean?", Tammy demanded heatedly.

"Well, what happened with Justin?", Tina asked.

"Justin? From my Bat Mitzvah?", Tammy asked with a slight smile. "I completely forgot about Justin. He and I stopped talking forever ago, not because I didn't want to talk to him, but because he lives a while away. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yes." Tina said sighing.

"Eh, I can't just dump Zeke for Justin. I just started dating him. I'll stick with him for a while then just dump him out of the blue. That way it won't look suspicious," Tammy explained chuckling to herself.

Tina shook her head as the two headed toward the cafeteria. She didn't know why she was so upset with her friend. She had been into Zeke since the first day she attended Wagstaff. Tina shook her head. She had bigger things to worry about. Her brother was going to be a dad. Her dad was furious and she had been so absorbed in her own drama that she hadn't even asked her brother how he was doing.

When the girls reached the cafeteria, she had decided to go check on her brother first thing, but when she pushed the cafeteria doors open she saw her brother sitting with Zeke. The two of them laughing at jokes that the other threw out, none of the jokes were really funny, but it was just their matching sense of humor.

Tina took a deep breath. She didn't know her brother was now besties with Zeke. She decided to ignore it until. She'd wait until Zeke walked away and then she'd approach her brother. Tammy however had other ideas.

"Zeke!", she screamed, eyeing Zeke.

Zeke turned to look at her and rolled his eyes. He didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just ignored her and went on talking to Gene, who was staring at Tammy with annoyance.

"Do not ignore me Zeke!", Tammy yelled again.

This time Zeke stood and walked toward Tammy, looking more angry than Tina had ever seen him. Tina walked toward the table Gene was seated at, but heard Zeke hiss "What?" on her way by. Gene was already questioning her about what was going on.

Tina just looked at him and said, "It's none of my business."

"Whatever," Gene replied, annoyed with her.

"Since when are you and Zeke best friends," Tina asked quietly.

"Since my sister stopped caring about my life and Zeke decided to help me out more than said sister.", Gene stated, glaring at Tina.

"Look, Gene. I'm sorry I didn't ask about the whole situation. I just found out Tammy and Zeke were dating and I know it isn't anything compared to what you're going through, but…"

"You're right it isn't. Zeke started dating Tammy, because you acted like you weren't interested. At least you get to see him. Courtney's dad won't let me see her. Dad is kicking me out. Mom is depressed because Dad is kicking me out. But no, you've got it bad," Gene said slamming his hands palms down on the table before pushing himself up and picking up his tray to leave.

"Gene! I'm sorry!", Tina cried, getting up herself to follow her brother.

"Leave me alone Tina.", Gene cried, pushing the double doors leading to the hallway.

Tina stopped in her tracks. The guilt she felt for her selfish behavior hitting her in the chest. Tina turned back to the table to see Zeke sitting next to a now crying Tammy. She shook her head and walked back to the seat she had left prior to her altercation with her brother. Louise sat in Gene's now cold seat and looked at Tammy, who was now making a scene. Tammy turned and bumped into Louise, who fell off her seat.

"What the actual hell!", Louise screamed after Tammy who was halfway out the cafeteria.

"You okay?", Tina asked, pulling her sister to her feet.

"I swear, I can't stand that brat," Louise said, turning back to her food to play Food Court.

Tina shook her head at her little sister, stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

xXx

Zeke sat at the cafeteria table, glancing occasionally at Tina. He knew he had a long way to go before he could talk to Tina, to try to explain. He hoped that him helping her brother would up his chances at forgiveness.

He was now sitting alone. He broke it off with Tammy and of course Tammy being Tammy, she caused a scene. This time when he glanced in Tina's direction she was gone and Jimmy Jr. was talking to Louise. Zeke slid a couple seats closer to hear what he was asking Louise.

"So, has Tina talked about me?", Jimmy Jr. asked Louise.

Louise looked at him blankly and shook her head. "She's over you Pesto."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Oh, puhlease! You wait until she doesn't want you to hurt her, because that gets you off. Now if you'll pardon me I'm going somewhere else." Louis said sliding out of her seat and leaving the cafeteria.

Jimmy Jr. shook his head and turned slowly to see Zeke eyeing him. "You're not going to get her!", he yelled angrily at Zeke before running toward the line.

Part of him missed his best friend, but another part of him really wanted to have Tina to himself. Tina was now avoiding him. Jimmy Jr. was currently being a real C-U-Next-Tuesday. Zeke just closed his eyes wishing the day would just be over.

After taking a deep breath, Zeke decided to cut the rest of his classes. He walked out of the cafeteria and toward the exit signs down the hall. After exiting the school, he walked home and talked to his parents about Gene moving in. Of course they said it was fine.

'Hey. My parents said you could move in this weekend.' Zeke sent Gene via text.

Gene responded with a 'Thanks.'

Zeke then texted Tina, apologizing and explaining what happened with Tammy and that he had ended it and never wanted to be with her to begin with. She didn't respond.

Zeke took off his shoes and slipped under into his bed and fell into a deep sleep, a deep sleep that held promises of Tina's love for him.


End file.
